Nonvolatile memory retains its contents even if the power is lost. Flash EEPROM memory can be electrically programmed a single byte or word at a time, but a large group of bytes or words—called a block, sector, or page—are electrically erased at the same time. Flash EEPROM devices are called Flash erase EEPROM, or simply Flash memories. The Flash memory cell uses a single transistor to store one or more bits of information. Flash memory has become the dominant type of nonvolatile memory in use. Two main architectures dominate the Flash memory: NOR and NAND. A synchronous high speed NAND Flash memory system configuration adopting a ring topology has been proposed. In the ring topology, a plurality of flash devices is connected. Each of the devices has a status: for example, “ready”, “busy”.